Ouran meets Org 13
by Nasu-chan luvs tomatoes
Summary: First story please read !What happens when the host club comes to The Castle that Never Was?Ok, I really don't know...but I tried !
1. The meeting

**A/N~Shihero: My first story so please r&r I did edit it but it still sucks T^T**

"Where the heck am I?"Said Tamaki Souh as he woke up from what seemed to be a dream .As he looked around he noticed he was in a pearl white room with odd designs all over the walls .Then he noticed a figure asleep on a light grey bed ,he decided he would wake up the stranger and ask them to explain where he is.

As he starts approaching the figure he notices a blue funny looking guitar propped up against the bed .When he poked the figure, the mysterious person sat up and the blue guitar thing unnaturally was in his hand and then looked like he was about hit Tamaki…which he was.

Then Tamaki backed away from the person saying, "Wait a second this isn't necessary, I'm not going to hurt you!"

The person looked quizzicly at Tamaki and put the weapon down then replyed, "Who are you?" The proceeded to raise his weapon again

"I am Tamaki Souh(Did i spell that right?) the prince of the Ouran High School Host Club" proudly stated Tamaki.

The person looked unimpressed and the knocked Tamaki out with his weapon.

To be continued…


	2. The conversation

**A/N Ok this one sucks too but I hope the next will be better ^^'**

When Tamaki woke up he saw two people. Both of them were wearing a long black hooded coat. One the guy who hit him, and the other a light blue haired person who was kind of short and was carrying a book. They were clearly deep in conversation.

"Demyx, why did you hit him, when he wakes up he will think we're serial killers or something.", the blue haired guy hissed. Then he glared at Demyx (the guy who hit Tamaki).

"H…he just startled me that's all ,it was an instinct you understand right Zexion" ,Demyx said nervously. Zexion sighed and turned to leave. Tamaki was so focused on their conversation he failed to notice that Demyx spotted him.

"Zexion we have a problem", Demyx said. Zexion turned clearly annoyed at Demyx. He then turned to Tamaki and stopped dead in his tracks. Tamaki got up and looked around. They were in the same room as before.

"Hi, I'm Tamaki and I clearly am lost so if you please can you tell me how to get back to Ouran high school." ,Tamaki said. Then he held out his hand for them to shake. They just stared like he was some crazy person. Just then he saw two painfully familiar faces behind them.

"God that was weird" ,Kaoru (or Hikaru) said as he stumbled forward. Simultaneously they got up and looked around. Then Demyx turned around and looked at them in disbelief.

"What is going on here?" ,Demyx said. Then he sat down on the edge of the bed and thought to himself. Then the whole room was silent. Hikaru and Kaoru were busy studing their surroundings when they saw Tamaki.

"Hey boss, do you know where we are?" One of the twins asked. Tamaki just shrugged and proceeded to try and communicate with the strangers. Zexion looks at the door then at the zoned out Demyx.

To.. be... continued...


	3. The confusing partt

**A/N Ok this is the final chapter until I get another review.**

Tamaki grabs both of the twins arms and leads the to one side of the room. "Ok explain to me what happened, how you guys got here?"

"Well", Hikaru explained, "there was a portal of black stuff that appeared out of nowhere and we were pushed through it".

From the other side of the room Zexion was listening in to their conversation and was thinking _it had to be a member who pushed them but whom?_

He walks over to the hosts and says, "What did this person look like?"

"We really didn't see him but I think it was a guy" ,Kaoru replied a little freaked out. Zexion paced the room clearly deep in thought. Then he turned to Demyx and whispered something to him.

Demyx nods understanding then says "but who?". Zexion shrugs and then Demyx stands up and walks out of the room.

"Wait where are you going?" Tamaki yells after him as he runs out of the room behind Demyx. They enter a hallway with white walls and more of the weird designs. Demyx turns around and pulls Tamaki back into the room.

"You shouldn't go out there. You could be seen." He hissed at Tamaki. Then left the room once more.

Demyx walks down the hallway looking around. Then as hes looking away he runs into a tall man with blue hair and an X shaped scar on his forehead.

"H...hello S...siax", Demyx says nervously.

**A/N Alright, I'm going to be stubborn and not continue until I get more reviews. DX**


	4. UhmMore hosts?

**A/N: Wow...I didn't think I would continue this...at ALL. Well I did but this may be the last chapter...at least for awhile. If you people are still reading this that is...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Saix looked down at Demyx questioningly(sp?)"Number 9, what are you doing out here?" Demyx looked panicked and ran back into the room.<p>

Zexion looked up, tilting his head."I thought you were going to go talk to the Superior." Demyx shook his head quickly then whispered something quickly to Zexion. There was a knock at the door and Demyx visibly tensed.

Zexion got a worried look then locked the door."We could get in so much trouble for this! We just need to get these people out of here and return to our normal lives!"

Demyx nodded and looked over at the hosts. Hikaru and Kaoru got distracted a long time ago and now were inspecting the designs all around the walls. Tamaki looked worried and was pacing, mumbling something about his daughter beginning to worry about where he was.

Suddenly a portal appeared and a short blond boy and tall man stumbled out. The blond boy looked around and saw Tamaki. "Tama-chan! There you are, everyone was so worried!"

Tamaki looked surprised as the small blond hugged his legs. "Hunny? Mori? You guys too?"

The tall one was silent and examining the room. The twins looked at them, distracted from their inspection of the walls and smiled (identically)

"Hey! Pretty soon everyone will be here!" They said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another short chapter...of course.**

**Review?  
><strong>


End file.
